


【锤基/复联4】Necessary Spoiler

by ND_Tardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, rewrite the damn crap ending of the Avenger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 是另一篇A4意难平。真的，MCU是真的意难平。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	【锤基/复联4】Necessary Spoiler

**Author's Note:**

> 是另一篇A4意难平。  
> 真的，MCU是真的意难平。

·

“索尔”

“索尔，听得见吗？”

“索尔！”

“索尔！你给我站起来！缩在角落里像什么样子！还有这一地的啤酒瓶，你怎么回事！”

好像听到洛基在耳边吼叫的索尔无神地摇了摇脑袋，驱赶着他所认为的亡灵耳语

灭霸响指后的第一个年头，索尔带着所剩无几的阿斯加德人民在爱尔兰的一个海岸住下。靠着瓦尔基丽、高天尊以及复仇者联盟的帮助，人民堪堪稳定了下来。社会秩序建立之后，索尔就躲进了港口边缘的一间小屋，终日闭门不出，没人劝的听。

“这才一年，你们几个就颓成这个样子，当时打我的劲儿都哪里去了！这世界真的能靠你们这批人来救？”

“其他人我不管，我也管不了，但索尔！你不行！你是阿斯加德的王储！是弗莉嘉和奥丁的儿子！是我诡计之神洛基的哥哥！你不能就这样颓唐下去！”

那缩在啤酒瓶堆里的家伙好似即将醒转一般动了动，随即还是摇了摇头陷入沉寂，仿佛一只失了家的金毛犬。

“......嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯所以只是说话已经没有办法给这个可悲的混蛋传达任何一点信息了吗！我看看要怎么干涉这个主世界束......”

“沙沙沙”

是显像管电视机会有的那种雪花声，此刻却是从那未接电源也没连上网的液晶电视传来，然后，出现了一个画面，是一个黑色西装的男人，有着好看的翡翠色瞳孔和黑色及肩长发，在摆弄他那一侧的什么东西

“......嗯就算是既定存在的跨世界裂隙也只能对这个时间点做这点干涉了啊，那接下来就看运气了......”

“……索尔你听好了，就算你以为可能是幻觉，但我依然会说下去，所以听不听是你的事，不过说起来你们也真是太失败了，居然那么轻易就让那个紫不拉几的什么tha……whatever，给集齐了6颗无限宝石，然后一个响指灭了整个宇宙50%的生命，再糟糕的剧本都不会这么写，这太无趣了......”

一如既往，洛基偏题了。

就在电视里那个家伙侃侃而谈的时候，一直静默蜷缩着的索尔在听到“一个响指”的时候缓缓抬起了埋在臂弯里的头，洛基是事件最开始的时候就死了的，就算是亡灵，也不会知道灭霸最后还是成功了的这件事。索尔那几近生锈的大脑开始慢慢运转，就算是对洛基的回忆产生的幻听也不会自己开一台都没有供电的电视。

索尔抬起了头，灵异现象一般的液晶电视和那个活蹦乱跳的诡计之神。

“......其实一开始就应该往死里打，脱什么手套呢也太天真了……啊，索尔，索尔你能看到我吗？点个头，从那堆啤酒瓶里滚出来……喂喂喂你干嘛！！！遍历世界线就这一条固定端口啊别再往电视扔啤酒瓶啦！！！”

“洛基！！！！！！！！！！”索尔认为自家兄弟又是装死呢

“先住手！！！”握在索尔手上准备砸的第6个啤酒瓶堪堪在液晶电视上方停住。

“先听我说！我，洛基，活着，但目前没法和索尔你一起活着；你所见到的我的死的确存在，我没有骗你，我慢慢跟你说......”

然后索尔就搬了小板凳坐在没插电的电视机前，听着这个不知道哪里复活过来的弟弟，讲了一个下午加晚上的单向干涉时间旅行的事情。

（是的就是复联4的剧情，这边就不多说了）

“可是洛基，你说的这显而易见不成立啊，我干涉了我自己的过去会导致未来的我直接消亡......”索尔把长长了的金发扎了起来，权当笔记本的不知名书籍的空白页上关键词记了满满当当。

“哥哥，你还是在用一般的时间旅行思路来考虑问题啊，这次说是说时间旅行，实际上是在收束的世界线内的平行世界跳跃。”洛基撕了一张小纸条，做成莫比乌斯环的形状，“Tony Stark会根据这个拓扑结构提出时间旅行的办法，但其实你看，这个正反翻转的连接处就是收束点，莫比乌斯环可以看作二维，也就是只有两条平行世界线的情况，那拓展到3维4维甚至更高维都是一个道理，”洛基又变出一把剪刀，沿着环的表面中轴线把环剪开，成为了套在一起的两个环，“而世界线出现分叉，也不会改变既有收束点的存在，不管这分叉在过去还是在未来。”

“就算我学习没你好，这点阿斯加德的基础知识还是懂的，不过这样的话就意味着......”索尔敲了敲笔记上自己顺势画出的三曲枝图和凯尔特三叶纹，眉头皱了起来。

“对，牺牲与胜利是必然的。”明明是格外的好消息，屏幕另一头的洛基却异常严肃了起来，“但是索尔，你知不知道，我为什么明明和你不在一个时空，却能如此稳定地交谈？”

“哈，”索尔把书一合，笔一扔，还是那个潇洒的天神样貌，“不存在免费的午餐这种好事，我们交谈这信道本身就存在，也就是说这世界束上两颗钉子已经钉下了，这信道和胜利的结果。你的通讯是胜利的必要条件之一，那其他几个必要条件呢？”

“不愧是索尔。”

然后，洛基就告诉了索尔这场战争胜利的一系列必要条件，用洛基自己的话来说，就像打一个复杂的剧情向游戏，这些条件的给出也解释了为什么是1/140000605这么可怕的数字：

1、拖时间，终局之战的发生时间一定是化灰后的第五年，因为必须要这么长的弛豫时间才能让宇宙魔方一个一个地去把借还无限宝石的这么几个时间点的混沌（熵增）给吸收掉，保证这一整个世界束的正常收束。

“所以我得装傻？”

“对，索尔你得装傻，还得不被任何人知道，毕竟那个有华丽特效的家伙说的也没错，知道的人越多，成为事实的概率越小，但是你是中之人，我必须来通知你。哦哦对了，最好装成两耳不闻窗外事，心如死灰酒消愁，就今天早上你那样儿，挺好的。”果不其然这第6个酒瓶子还是砸了上去。

“装傻没问题啊，可为什么一定得是心如死灰呢？”

“真实。”

索尔：给你一个死鱼眼弟弟你自己体会。

“不说笑了，具体原因是你那个坏掉的锤子。”

2、需要让Steve Rogers能够使用Mjolnir，将届时的战局拖到Dr. Strange开空间门送人过来。

“等、等一下，你这是在说笑，Mjolnir是能够判定神格的武器，队长他再怎么样也只是人类啊！就算当时他提起来了Mjolnir一丢丢，也不代表Mjolnir承认了他啊。”

“那如果这个世界上，你，索尔的人格，已经不值得Mjolnir为你继续效力，又只剩美国队长这一个角色对正义的诠释堪比神明呢？”

索尔扁扁嘴，一下子就明白了为什么自己除了装傻还要演个废柴。

“那为什么我就打不过灭霸呢！”这金毛犬还是不服气啊。

“因为你心如死灰啊，在阿斯加德那个时候的斗志早已丧失了大半～啊，对了，”洛基得意洋洋地叫出一个浮空屏，那荧光蓝的浮空屏索尔感觉很熟悉，和Tony用的颜色有些许不同，感觉稍微廉价又市井一点的色谱，像曾经的阿斯加德号里常用的那种，洛基切出了一张索尔5年后大腹便便的照片，“根据闭环预测，你最好伪装成这个样子，Mjolnir没有很高的智能，而且你是在表面上已经变成一个废柴之后才重新获得Mjolnir的，而且这个样子废柴就实锤了～”

索尔：弟弟说的好有道理，这剧本这人设我竟然无法反驳

3、蚁人得回到索尔现在所在的时空，Scott的皮姆粒子是复仇者联盟能进行时间跳跃的重要道具

“这个事情你就不用担心了，我已经解决了......啊不对，我去解决就行。”

（是的，私设那只老鼠，就是带着宇宙魔方的洛基。）

虽然索尔一头雾水，但他相信自己这个几乎无所不能的弟弟。

4、得让纽约那个时候的洛基拿到宇宙魔方

“这一点很重要！很重要！很重要！没有那两个大佬的突然犯蠢我就没办法活过来啦！”

“我知道啦，否则你就不会在这边和我说话了。”

“不光是这个原因，”另一侧的洛基扶额，“与其说是我带着宇宙魔方跑，不如说是这个蓝方块拽着我跑。”

6颗无限原石作为宇宙的基石，具有维稳的功用，于是本来想去尼弗尔海姆的洛基被宇宙魔方摆了一道，每次传送的时空都不是洛基自己想去的地方，而是魔方需要修正熵值的地方......

“所以，你就被拽着跑了所有的原石借还时空点？”

对方点点头，顺便补充了句：“每次借还不可能百分百准确，此外还有未来对过去的干涉，都会有熵增。说起来，你猜猜我为什么可以和你聊这么长时间？”

“？刚刚不问过了吗？”

“现在的宇宙魔方在吸收美国队长从存在变成不存在这件事所引起的熵增，吸收完这信道也就关闭了，魔方也会自己回到70年代，等着Tony Stark来接他。”

“......辛苦了，谢谢，洛基。”沉默良久，索尔憋出了这么一句有的没的，这个来自未来的洛基，虽然本源是纽约那个飞扬跋扈不成气候的调皮鬼，但主世界线的记忆涌入以及被宇宙魔方这么一折腾，脸上少了几分张扬，多了几分疲累。

液晶屏开始不住地跳动，信道应该要关闭了。索尔猛的想起来能救人的重要问题，另一侧似乎传来人群的欢呼声，似乎在叫Thor，但索尔觉得是幻听了

“洛基！Tony和Natasha......”

“哦呀，你到了啊，”信号已经开始不稳定的液晶屏上，洛基转过身去望了望窗外，语气中颇带喜悦，随即又像是记起了什么，回过身来面对屏幕，

“Thör of the past, my brother, inevitable sacrifice, necessary spoiler.牺牲是没法避免的，我很抱歉。”

然后他露出了宽慰的笑容，那是不应该出现在诡计之神脸上的笑容，

“我好歹也是个诡计之神，剧透这点小事本就在业务范围内，更何况是必要的剧透。”

“索尔，阿斯加德回来了。”

“等你回家。”

信号的最后几秒，索尔得到了世界上最好的礼物，这惊喜让他傻在原地，回过神来自己已经下意识地欢呼尖叫。

但是，好像把瓦尔基丽给引来了。

大笑————————>大哭

“陛下！索尔陛下！你怎么了！发生什么事......”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊......瓦尔基丽......我.......我又梦见洛基被灭霸杀掉的........呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊.......”

接下来，就是奋力演了4年废柴的索尔了。

·

————————————————————————————————————

·

4年后

星爵的飞船上，某个关于谁说了算的沙雕争论之后

“啊那个，追踪一下这个代码的旗舰，上面有好酒呢～是以前的阿斯加德纯酿～”

“啊不行！！！！！！！！！！”

今天的星爵也依然被强硬地抢过了舰长的职位

“诶嘿嘿，就一次嘛，马上就还给你掌舵啦～”

索尔这话也的确不假，停靠到阿斯加德旗舰附近他就卸了那膀宽肚圆的伪装，直到索尔好好说了再见，阿斯加德把舰桥都收回去了，银河护卫队一众依然处于惊愕到无法动弹的情况之下。

·

—— END ——


End file.
